Miséricorde
by Raph.96
Summary: Peter Parker, adolescent jonglant entre sa vie étudiante et son identité secrète (Spider Man) se retrouve à croiser la route d'un être particulier vêtu de rouge lors de l'une de ses nombreuses mésaventures dont même ses parents, voir ici Steve Rogers et Tony Stark n'ont même pas connaissance. SuperFamily/Spideypool.
**Mots de la traductrice** : _Bien le bonjour ! Alors, tout d'abord, rien de tout cela ne m'appartient, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fanfiction Mercy par Kararsim. Je ne cherchais qu'à amener cette histoire que je trouvais fort appréciable à un plus vaste public ! J'espère donc que vous apprécierez autant que moi !
_ **Mots de l'auteure originale** : _Ceci est ma première SuperFamily/Spideypool fanfiction (du moins, publiée). Mes amis appréciaient particulièrement celle-ci et je souhaitais la publier avant que le divorce... Je veux dire... Avant que Civil War ne sorte au cinéma. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Oh, aussi, la fanfiction devient meilleure après les cinq premiers chapitres..._

 **Case jaune - Gras  
** _ **Case blanche - Gras et italique**_

 **Chapitre 1.** _**Peter, ne sois surtout pas en retard**_

Le réveil matin de Peter se fit entendre. Étirant son bras pour atteindre ledit réveil, il se retrouva à mettre une main aux fesses de Wade Wilson par mégarde. "Oh~ encore." Wade rigola. Peter jeta un regard à l'homme qui partageait son lit et qui posa son regard sur lui. "Veux-tu que je l'éteigne pour toi, _baby boy_ ?"

-x-

Le réveil matin de Peter se fit entendre. Étirant son bras pour atteindre ledit réveil, il abattit sa main sur ce dernier pour ainsi s'octroyer quelques minutes de sommeil de plus. Il était six heures du matin et, définitivement, il ne se voyait pas se lever immédiatement. Il enfoui sa tête sous ses couvertures et se rendormi. Sa deuxième alarme entra dans sa chambre pour venir lui secouer l'épaule.  
"Lèves-toi ou j'appelle Steve pour te réveiller. Et on le sait tous les deux comment cela va se terminer." Tony secoua une dernière fois l'épaule de son fils avant de tirer sur les couvertures. Peter se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que la froide lumière du soleil lui parvenait.  
"Non" gémit-il. "C'est samedi, je veuuuux dormir." Il tira sur les couvertures pour les ramener par-dessus sa tête. "Non, aujourd'hui est un jour important." Tony tira de nouveau sur les couvertures. "Dernier avertissement." Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. "Avant que je n'en appelle à lui." Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Peter soupira. Il frotta ses yeux et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Son corps était endolori, son cou lui faisait mal, ses bras tendus et il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il s'était retrouvé à affronter un mutant se surnommant _Whirlwind_ la nuit dernière. Il avait été jeté contre des voitures et des bâtiments toute la nuit. Il s'était presque senti mourir. Il se traîna hors de son lit et rampa presque sur le sol, la tête basse. Il gémit de nouveau. Aujourd'hui serait décidément une mauvaise journée.

Il entra dans la cuisine et posa une regard sur ses pères à la table. Steve était concentré sur les derniers détails du potentiel client de Tony. Quant à ce dernier, il était occupé à ce que son invitation pour ledit client soit parfaite.  
Peter ouvrit le frigo à la recherche d'un petit-déjeuner.  
"Vous avez encore oublié d'aller faire les courses." Steve leva son regard vers son fils.  
"Désolé Peter, Tony et moi avons été tellement occupé avec ce client." Steve lui fit un faible sourire. Peter leva les yeux au plafond.

"Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose alors." Un sourire étira ses lèvres.  
"Non. Tu t'assois" lui fit savoir Tony d'une voix qui ne pardonnerait pas la réplique. Les épaules de Peter s'affaissèrent.  
"Ahhh, pourquoi ne puis-je pas sortir un peu ? Et pourquoi je me retrouve à devoir aller à votre truc aussi, hein ?!"  
"Parce que j'ai dis non et parce que mon potentiel client a une fille. Si elle t'aime bien, elle pourrait convaincre son père de dire oui. Et si je te laisse partir quelques instants, tu vas disparaître pour des heures." Peter leva les mains et laissa échapper un grognement agacé.  
"Oh, laisse-le sortir un peu, je suis sure qu'il sera à l'heure." Tony s'arrêta et posa son regard sur Steve.  
"Sérieusement ? La dernière fois où l'on a eu des plans comme ça, il est arrivé trois heures après que tout soit terminé." Peter se souvenait de cette journée.  
"Il a étudié toute la soirée hier, sans faire de bruit. Laisse-le." Les grands yeux bleus de Steve tentèrent de faire plier Tony. Ce dernier soupira. Son regard croisa celui de Peter. "Promets-moi que tu seras à l' _ABC Kitchen_ , à 19:00, vêtu d'un veston-cravate. À l'heure. Promets-le moi." Peter se redressa pour imiter un salut militaire en direction de ses parents. "Je le promets sur le drapeau américaine !" Steve secoua la tête. Tony darda son index en direction de son fils. "Brise cette promesse et tu ne pourras plus quitter cette tour. Jamais." Peter leva une nouvelle fois ses yeux au plafond. "Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas." Il se dirigea vers eux pour les embrasser sur leur frond. "À plus tard, je vous aime." Il enfila son gilet et attrapa son sac à dos.

"À 19:00." Steve répéta. Peter leur jeta un dernier regard avant de les saluer d'un geste de la main et quitter la tour Stark.

 **Mots de l'auteure originale** : _Plutôt court... Les autres chapitres sont plus longs. Les reviews et toussa seraient appréciés.  
_ _Pour référence future, ceci est un mélange de tout. Un peu des comics, des séries télévisées, des films et de Tobey Maguire. Je plaisante à propos de Tobey. Ahah... C'est le genre d'humour que vous aurez. Yeah... Désolée à propos de ça.  
_ **Mots de la traductrice** : _Alors alors ! Les chapitres seront postés à raison d'une fois semaine, tous les lundis, histoire que je ne me retrouve pas à rattraper la fanfiction originale (auquel cas le rythme s'en retrouverait moins régulier). Toutes vos reviews seront traduites et transmises à l'auteure originale !_


End file.
